This invention relates generally to table mechanisms and in particular, to a device used to attach tabletops to one or more vertical supports. More specifically, this invention relates to a mechanism for attaching a tabletop to one or more vertical supports that will allow the tabletop to rest in a horizontal and useful position but also allows the tabletop to be tilted to a vertical position for cleaning or storage. The mechanism also allows the tabletop to be disengaged and removed from the vertical support to further enhance space saving objectives of this invention when the table is not in use or when the table is in storage.
A fully assembled table occupies a considerable amount of space. Generally, the planar surface of the table i.e., the tabletop, extends well beyond the vertical support or supports. It is often desirable to use the space ordinarily occupied by a table for some other activity when the table is not being used. For example, a dining room may be filled with tables to accommodate diners at a meal. After the meal is finished, the room may be cleared so that the dining room can be cleaned. Also, the tables can be pushed or stacked against the wall so that the room can be used for other activities such as dancing or meetings. It is also often desirable to move the table against the wall, or to store the table in a storage facility or closet. Activities such as cleaning and storage are difficult to do with many table designs. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, tables are difficult to store or hide away since the tabletop occupies a considerable square foot area.
Space saving table designs are known to the art. For example, folding or collapsible tabletop designs have been employed for a long time. However, a folding or collapsible table, by design, employs multiple moving parts, is awkward to fold or collapse, and often requires one or more person to manipulate. The folding or collapsible table often is prone to pinching fingers; is wobbly and unstable; and lacks aesthetic appeal. Moreover, the folding or collapsible design is not suitable for smaller tables employing a single, vertical support or pedestal. A single pedestal table is often easier to use since the single, centrally placed table support facilitates positioning chairs around the table. Such tables are often used in restaurants where the vertical table support is fixed. A fixed arrangement enables a space planner, for example, to achieve maximum seating capacity in the available square foot area. The ability to clean such areas, as indicated above, becomes a problem unless the tabletop mechanism is employed to permit at least tabletop movement.
The prior art has attempted to alleviate some of the problems associated with collapsible or folding tables by constructing tables with tiltable or removable tabletops. The top can be tilted to a vertical position, thereby reducing the overall width of the table and allow for a more convenient cleaning or storage. While the prior art works for its intended purpose, the designs have a number of draw backs. These include a lack of strength and stability, complex working parts, and intricate hinging and locking mechanisms, with the associated expense of manufacturing and assembling. Among these prior art references of which I am aware are U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004, to Alme. Alme discloses a mechanism which, in contrast to the present invention, has a number of working parts, is complex, requires considerable labor to construct, and employs a difficult to manipulate locking apparatus to keep the tabletop in its horizontal position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,105, to Baum, also shows a tiltable mechanism. I do not believe its tiltable mechanism has the lateral ridgidity of the mechanism of the present invention. In addition, the '105 patent employs an extra latching mechanism.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,195, to Different, also discloses a tilting tabletop mechanism. However, this mechanism is complicated in construction.
While the aforementioned constructions may function to allow the tabletop to be tilted or removed, the present invention is designed to use a minimum number of moveable parts, to add rigidity and stability to the assembly, and to work smoothly and easily with a minimum of user effort.